Johnvader31's cartoon character royale
Description Johnvader31's sixth OMM and it is his cartoon character royale. In this royale is Edd from Eddsworld, Steven from Steven Universe, Star from SVTFOE, Fry from Futurama and Flippy from HTF. One minute melee where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds. 2 fighters, actually no ... this is a royale with no research and it is settled in 60 seconds. Intro 5 portals appeared around a battle arena. The five fighters came out. The fighters are Edd, Steven, Star, Fry and Flippy. Edd and Fry saw each other. "You again, i'm gonna kill you." said Fry. Fry pulled out a gun and set off Flippy turning him into Fliqpy. Star saw Flippy's face and got her wand out. "Mmmm... why not." said Steven. Steven summoned his shield. "Am I seriously the only one without a weapon." said Edd. "Oh wait, I have super powers." said Edd finally realizing that he has super powers. Who is the best, FIGHT!!! 60 SECONDS Flippy went to stab Fry in the back of the neck. Fry realized that Flippy was there so he grabbed Flippy at slammed him to the ground. "Do you seriously abuse animals like that? Same on you Fry" Said Star Star pointed her wand at Fry and said "Narwhal Blast" A narwhal came out of Star's wand. Fry ducked and avoided Stars attack. Flippy sneaked behind Star and stabbed her in the shin. Flippy murdered Star by ripping her head off. Fighters remaining. * Edd * Fry * Steven * Flippy Steven used his shield to send Flippy flying. Fry's gun turned into a laser gun. Fry started to shot both Edd and Steven. 50 SECONDS Edd flew into the sky and Steven to block the lasers. Fry pulled out a lightsaber randomly. "whoa... where did I get this from" said Fry in surprise. Whilst Fry and Steven were battling on the ground, Edd saw Flippy riding a nuke. Edd used his frost breath to try to freeze Flippy's nuke. Flippy jumped off the nuke and jumped to Edd. Edd flew back down to the ground. 40 SECONDS Edd and Flippy crashed and made a massive ditch in the ground. Fry looked down the ditch. Edd flew out without Flippy. Steven kicked Fry down the ditch. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Screamed Fry in fear. Fry landed at the bottom of the ditch and survived. Fry broke his leg. "MWHAHAHAHAHAHA" came a evil laugh. It was Flippy. Fry kicked Flippy to a wall. Flippy was killed. Fighters remaining * Edd * Fry * Steven Edd shot a Laser from his eye. The laser went in the ditch. Fighters remaining * Edd * Steven 25 SECONDS Steven aimed his shield at Edd. Steven frew his shield at Edd. The shield hit Edd in the leg. "DAMN IT!" said Edd in pain. Edd came crashing down. Steven called for loin. Loin came and Steven got on Loin. Steven pointed towards Edd. Loin ran towards Edd. Edd landed in the water close by the arena. Steven and Loin stopped when they got to the water. 10 SECONDS Edd flew out of the water and shot loin with his laser beam. Steven pulled out his shield and jumped off loin. Loin went back home. Edd's laser beam is close to Steven. Steven used his shield to deflect Edd's laser beam hitting and killing Edd. 'K.-' "MWHAHAHAHAHAHA" a evil laugh came by. "Flippy is that you, I thought you were dead." Said Steven in shock.# Flippy told Steven how he survived. Steven can understand what the tree friends can say. Flippy told Steven that he was killing the enemy's of Star. Steven tried to kill Flippy but Flippy got out his nuke and hit Steven with it killing Steven Universe. K.O "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Flippy evilly. Flippy walked away from the remains of the dead fighters. Then Flippy saw a butterfly turning evil Flippy back to good Flippy. Results This melees winner is... Flippy MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Battle Royales Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees